MLPGlee
by MsTook
Summary: The My Little Pony Friendship is Magic cast turns into humans and goes to McKinley High, trying to befriend humans. Probably romance and possible humor.
1. Chapter 1

~ Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so wish me luck! If anyone has suggestions or criticisms, please share! Don't be _too_ mean, though! =D Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic ~

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Twilight Sparkle sighed. She had **so** much work to do, like practice her magic. She also had to work on the assignment that Princess Celestia had given her - to make friends with other species, and she didn't just mean pegasi. Actually, Twilight wasn't quite sure what the Princess meant.

A burp from Spike interrupted her thoughts. "A message from the Princess, Twilight," the little dragon said, holding out a scroll. Twilight used her unicorn magic to lift the scroll out of his claws and open it. She read out loud:

_To my dearest student Twilight Sparkle; I have discovered a way to assist you in completing your current assignment! Kindly come to my castle as soon as you can, and bring your friends!_

_~Your faithful mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

"'As soon as you can'? 'Bring your friends'? This must be important, Spike! C'mon!" Spike jumped on her back and she galloped out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock!<em>

Twilight pounded on Rarity's door with her front hooves. "Rarity! Open up!" The door flung open.

"What in all of Equestria is the matter, darling?" Rarity's beautiful face and perfectly sculpted purple mane looked out from the doorway.

"I've just received a letter from the Princess! Saying to come to her castle! And to bring her friends!"

"Oh, dear, I was in the midst of my spring cleaning…" Rarity said, her face falling. "Well that can wait! I've got to go clean up! I can't go to the castle looking like this!" The door slammed shut and Twilight heard hooves clopping frantically.

"But Rarity, you look fine!" She shouted through the door. When she didn't get a response, she looked to Spike who shook his head as if clearing it.

"Ah, well," He shrugged. "Let's go see what Fluttershy's up to." Twilight sighed and headed towards Ponyville Gardens.

* * *

><p>"Come on, little bunny, go play with the other bunnies…" Fluttershy nudged a baby bunny forward with her nose. She heard a steady 'clip-clop' of hooves come closer, and the little rabbit perked up it's ears and ran into it's burrow.<p>

Fluttershy looked up. "Twilight! You scared the bu-" She exploded, then caught herself. "I mean…um…hi."

"Oh, I'm sorry Fluttershy," Twilight apologized, glancing at the rabbit hole.

"No that's okay, really…" Fluttershy assured her.

"Well…anyways, Princess Celestia sent me a letter saying to bring all my friends to the castle!"

"Ooh! How exciting!"

"Did someone say 'exciting'?" came a shout from above. A giant _'whoosh'_ left Twilight and Fluttershy staggering, trying to regain lost balance. Then Rainbow Dash landed in front of them. "You're going to the castle?" She asked excitedly, obviously she had been eavesdropping.

"Yes, Rainbow," Twilight said, exasperated. "You're coming, too."

"Yes!" Rainbow flapped her wings in happiness, and the three set off to Applejack's (shooing Apple Bloom away), then proceeded to Pinkie Pie's house, and eventually back to Rarity's.

* * *

><p>In the throne room of Princess Celestia's castle, after bows and greetings, the Princess explained why she had called them so urgently.<p>

"As Twilight Sparkle knows," Celestia nodded towards Twilight. "She has received an assignment from me stating that she shall make friends with another species." The pegasus-unicorn's kind gaze swept through the room, looking at each pony in turn (and Spike). "The species I have selected is one called 'human'." Before anypony could ask questions, she continued. "They are tall beings that walk on two feet. They live in another world, called 'Earth'."

"Ooh, Earth? I've heard of that; it's nearly all covered in wa-" Twilight Sparkle quickly shut her mouth, blushing.

Princess Celestia laughed kindly and continued. "Yes, a large portion of it is taken up by water. Anyways, I am going to transport you seven to Earth, to a city called 'Lima'."

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down, laughing, "Haha, like lima beans!"

Twilight stepped forward. "How are you going to teleport us there? Isn't it very far away?" She asked politely.

"Yes, but I've had much practice and I have Luna helping me…" She gestured with her hoof over to her younger sister Luna, who looked up from a scroll and nodded. "However, before you depart, you will go through classes with me to learn about Earth. Things you will need to know, because I will be applying you to a school there. You may go now," She said abruptly. "meet me here tomorrow."

The ponies started talking amongst themselves excitedly and started towards the exit. "Oh, and one more thing…" The Princess waited for everyone to turn around. "While you are on Earth, you will take on a different form…you will be turned human."

~ Ooh! How exciting! Okay guys, you should probably have watched My Little Pony and Glee before you read this...just sayin there probably will be spoilers. And I apologize for not being able to come up with a cool title...sorry...-.- The next update will probably be around next week. Peace out! ~


	2. Chapter 2

~Hello! Sorry I took so long publishing this. Well, at least longer than I had hoped. The holiday season is really busy -.-

Kurt will come in this chapter! Hope you like it! Once again, don't be afraid to comment or criticize!

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP: Friendship is Magic or any of the characters, and I don't own Kurt Hummel (although it would be awesome if I did XD) ~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

A Human Boy

The next few weeks were full of lessons, lessons, lessons! They took classes about Earth, about America, and humans, what food they ate, where they lived, their school systems. The seven friends learned as much in 3 weeks as an average Ohian high schooler took their whole life to learn. Soon it was time for their departure.

The past day they had had all the things that they would need teleported to their house in Lima, waiting for them. They had said 'good-bye' to friends and family, not knowing when they would come home. Now they were all wearing clothes, clothes that would hopefully change with their transformation.

Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down in her usual manner, and Twilight was pacing nervously.

"Ooh this is so exciting-I can't believe this is happening-oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Pinkie squealed, then blabbered on, everyone trying to drone her out. She was the only one who didn't seem nervous.

Princess Celestia walked into the room. "Okay, everyone, are you all ready? Any last minute questions?"

Twilight raised her hoof. "How will we get back to Ponyville?"

"Aah," the Princess said. "In your home in America, there will be a portal back to America, powered by me, but I will wear out and so will it the more you use it. I suggest you only use the portal during emergencies, and make sure to contact me first, lest it might not work."

Twilight nodded.

"Anyone else have questions?"

"When'll we get home?" Applejack inquired.

"That depends on how soon I feel you are done with the assignment. I will still be able to communicate with you through Spike."

Applejack and Twilight Sparkle looked at each other, then Applejack looked over everyone; Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, all looking nervous and excited, yet determined.

They all turned towards Celestia and said as one, "We're ready!"

"Good luck." Princess Celestia and Princess Luna readied themselves. Their long, sparkly horns glowed and a ray of light shot from the Princesses to the scared looking ponies (and Spike). It overtook them and they disappeared in a flash.

Celestia stood there with her sister, gasping for breath. Luna spoke up. "I think they made it."

"Let's hope they did."

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was taking his evening stroll. This wasn't always something he did, but he hadn't been able to resist that chocolate-caramel mocha at the 'Lima Bean', Lima's local coffee shop, and those calories don't burn themselves off.<p>

Not like a stroll would burn off all _**those**_ calories. Those things were loaded with chocolate.

He was just about to reach the Hummel-Hudson household when a huge flash of light appeared in front of Kurt. He threw up his hands instinctively to shield his eyes but the light disappeared as quickly as it had come, and standing there were six weird looking teen girls and one younger boy with a green Mohawk.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy closed her eyes as the light overtook her and her friends, and when she opened them, it was a strange sight for her.<p>

It was evening, and the sun was setting over a row of houses with big yards in between. There was what looked like a shop and if she looked to the right there was a black paved road. _Is that what the humans drive their 'cars' on?_ She wondered. _What is that standing in front of us? Is that a….human?_

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle appeared along with the rest of her friends. But instead of looking around at the scenery, she remembered what the Princess had said, and looked down at herself.<p>

She had two long, slender, pinkish legs. She was wearing the dress she had been wearing when they teleported, a purple baby doll dress with a pink band around her waist and stars on the bottom. Twilight looked at her arms, long, with fingers!; her hair; her shoulders, her chest!

After she had taken enough in, she looked over her friends, then in front of her - a human boy! _Wow, this is really happening! A real human!_ She thought excitedly.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at them. One's hair was <em><strong>rainbow! <strong>__Where did they come from so suddenly? _"What in the name of Gaga? Where did you….what….who are…." He stammered.

A girl with vivid pink, curly hair stepped forward and inquired loudly, "Are you a hu-" then her mouth was hastily covered by a girl with purple hair that had two pink streaks.

"Hi," Purple-Girl said, then turned to Pink-Girl and whispered for her to be quiet.

"Where did you come from?" Kurt managed to get the question out.

"Um….can we go somewhere a little more….private?"

The boy nodded slowly and speed-walked up to one of the houses. Applejack caught up to Twilight, still getting used to her human legs. "Are you planning on telling him everything...?"

Twilight shrugged. "I don't see why not."

* * *

><p>~You likey? Okay, well I am SUPA busy, so I will probably not get any chapters published until at <em>least<em> after Christmas. Possibly up until after New Years'. So sorry, but hope you like it and Merry Christmas! ~


	3. Chapter 3

~Okay guys, I am really sorry about this, but I honestly have no inspiration for this story anymore. I've just moved on to other things that I like more. Especially with season 4 of Glee...which I'm very disappointed with Dx

So if anyone is interested in continuing this story, PM me! Maybe xLil' Suga Babyx? You seemed to have a ton of ideas...I dunno. Now I'm just blabbing...so anyways, really sorry...

Peace out guys, and love you all. Keep being amazing! Best of British to you!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about all this guys, but akitty has agreed to continue my story! You can find it here: s/9624539/1/Friendship-is-Gleeful


End file.
